Electrodeposited, amorphous, iron-chromium-phosphorous (i.e., Fe-Cr-P) alloy coatings containing greater than about eight (8) percent (i.e., by weight) chromium, greater than about ten (10) percent phosphorous and the balance substantially iron are known to offer corrosion protection to a variety of substrates. Moreover, baths for the electrodeposition of such coatings have been reported in the literature including P. K. Ng and R. Paluch, "Electrodeposition of Iron-Chromium-Phosphorus Amorphous Alloys", The Electrochemical Society Extended Abstracts, Vol. 85-2, 328 (1985). That Abstract discloses an electroplating bath comprising: chromium sulfate, ferric ammonium sulfate, sodium hypophosphite and glycine as the primary constituents. In that bath, glycine complexes the iron to permit codeposition thereof along with chromium and sodium hypophosphite provides the phosphorous for the deposit which serves to make the deposit amorphous. Ammonium and magnesium sulfate are added merely to increase the bath's conductivity. Other sulfates such as sodium or potassium sulfate may be substituted for either or both the ammonium or magnesium sulfate for the same purpose. Unfortunately, such baths operate at very low current efficiences (i.e., less than about five percent) and result in poor quality deposits characterized by a stress-cracked, dull, mat-like appearance and a coarse nodular microstructure.